Accident
by Dagenspear
Summary: A car accident cause the meeting of Jim and Pam as teenagers. CHAPTER FIVE IS UP! FINALLY! Lol.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I really own nothing.

**Second fan-fic! Hope you enjoy!**

18 year old Pam Beesly exited the library at 11 o'clock at night, rubbing her tired eyes, as her boyfriend Roy practically harassed her over her cell phone about where she was gonna spend the night. Her plan was to go home and get some well deserved sleep after spending all day studying. Roy, on the other hand, had a different idea.

"Come on, Pammy…"

Pam gritted her teeth at that. Pammy. She hated that nickname and it bugged the hell out of her enough when her Mom called her that, but that was her Mom and Pam could live with it. Roy had no such privilege though, and she'd told him that, but, like with most things she said, he'd ignored it. Pam almost wanted to hang up on him just for that as he propositioned sex to her.

"My parents aren't home and we could finally do it."

Pam rolled her eyes and partially chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Why the fuck not?"

Pam would've been shocked at his temper if he hadn't shown it so much. And he wondered why she hadn't done it with him yet. "Well, for one: I'm not ready yet." Especially not with you. Pam thought to herself. Of course, she was starting to realize that, as far as guys, or maybe just Roy, were concerned, readiness didn't mean a damn thing. Hell, Pam was considering doing it with him just to shut him up. She'd seen that's how it worked. "And second: I'm too tired."

"I'll keep you awake, babe."

Pam scoffed. She highly doubted that. "No. And that's final, Roy."

"Why the fuck are you being such a bitch tonight, Pam?"

Pam almost laughed her ass off at that, as she got to her car. "Oh, I'm the one being the bitch, am I?"

"Hell yeah, you are! You've been fucking jerking me around for three fucking months!"

Pam unlocked her door and got in. "You know what, fine? Jerk this!" She closed her cell and threw it onto the passenger seat. "Asshole." Pam put her keys in the ignition and started her car. She then caught her reflection in the review mirror and asked herself, "Why are you with him?"

Pam easily resigned to her own ridiculousness, as she let out an exasperated breath, "Because…" she answered her own question with extreme animosity against herself, "he's popular, and you're not. And you won't break up with him because you're afraid of what people would think." Pam slapped her reflection in the mirror. "Shallow." She then put her seatbelt on, put the car in drive and started out onto the road. She drove for a few minutes before hearing her cell phone start to ring. She knew it was Roy. And she didn't have the stomach for another one of his phony apologies. So, she shoved the phone into her purse. Pam brought her attention back to the road, only to see a dog right in the middle of it!

Pam swerved, SLAMMING her feet on the breaks as hard as she could. But, she couldn't stop her car from SMASHING into a car in the other lane!

**So? What do you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** You have no idea how much I wished I own this.

**Sorry it took me so long to put up Chapter two. I've been working really hard on "The bat attacks Pam." Guess it wasn't such a good idea to have two stories at the same time, huh? Lol. Here you go!**

Pam awoke. She had a splitting headache and felt some blood trickling down from a wound on her the side of her head. She grazed the wound with her fingertips. It wasn't that bad. At least I can move. She thought, as she rubbed the back of her sore neck.

Pam swiftly did a diagnostic check on herself to make sure that was true.

Legs, check. Feet, check. Arms and hands, check. Her car was right side up too.

Pam then immediately directed her attention to the other car to see it upside down.

"Oh my God!" Pam almost shrieked.

Pam quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of her car. She ran up to the other car and kneeled down to get a good look at the driver.

A boy. He looked about Pam's age and was unconscious. He laid on the shattered sheet of the broken windshield, now on the upside down roof of the car. The window was rolled up so Pam ran around to the other side, where it wasn't and got down on her hands and knees. She began to crawl through the shattered glass, it cutting her exposed knees and hands. Pam gently lifted the boy's head and even though, due to the darkness, she couldn't really see him, she could feel the blood on it his head. Tears started to pour down Pam's face as she tried to find a position in which she could pull him out.

Pam had never been through a traumatizing… anything before, and the fact that she had hurt someone in the process was killing her. She felt so guilty that she couldn't help but utter, "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Pam took a deep breath as she started to gently pull the boy out of the wreckage.

He was tall. And Pam was sure she'd pulled a muscle in her arm dragging him out.

Pam was finally able to get a look at his face. She thought he was cute and actually kinda sweet looking, but she immediately shook that thought out of her head as she reminded herself that she had seriously hurt him. He had blood emanating from cuts on his face and even had some in his shaggy caramel colored hair.

Pam swiftly put her ear to his chest and was able to hear a heart beat. She smiled slightly. "You're alive. Oh, thank God." She looked down at his face, cupping it with her hands. "Don't worry. I'm gonna call an ambulance, okay? You're gonna be okay." Pam jolted up and ran over to her car to get her cell phone. She ran back over to the boy and kneeled back down next to him, as she dialed 911. "Hello. I need an ambulance at…" she looked at the street sign "237 North hyde crest. There's been a car accident. One's badly injured, unconscious. I'd take him myself, but i don't think i should move him any further. Please hurry!" Pam hung up and quickly brought her attention back to the boy. She gently ran her hands through his hair, trying to hold it together, but was still unable to fight back the tears of guilt she was feeling. She pressed her forehead up against his, whispering, "I am so, so sorry."

He then slightly moved his head, causing Pam to jerk hers up. He mumbled something that Pam couldn't hear.

"What? What'd you say?" He fell silent again and Pam started to freak out a bit. "Damn it. What's your name? Do you know?" still nothing. Pam started to search his pockets for his driver's license. "I'm not gonna steal anything, I promise." Pam attempted to reassure him, as she pulled out his wallet and opened it to find his license. "James... Halpert." Pam looked down at James. "James, you're gonna be alright."

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I really don't own this.

**I am so, so incredibly sorry for making you wait so long on this chapter. I've had a lot of stuff to do. Christmas and everything, you know? And, to address 'Nice Girls finish last' fans, I'll be updating that maybe sometime next week. Also, it was my intention to surprise you with the whole Pam saving Jim thing. Jim saving Pam is such a cliché and I always feel like they've never really done enough with Pam acting and having a profound effect on the events of a situation. Jim always comes to her. Jim always saves her. Time to turn the tables and show the side of Pam that we all know she possesses, am I right? Anyway, here you go!**

Pam stood outside James' hospital room, a few bandages on her face, as her hands fidgeted nervously with each other.

As soon as they'd gotten to the hospital, Pam had gotten an immediate checkup. She was fine. Nothing broken. And no internal injuries.

The same could not be said for James, who had a left broken leg, two bruised ribs, a right broken wrist, and a possible concussion.

He still hadn't woken up.

It had been thirteen hours and James still hadn't woken up.

Pam would know. She'd been awake for every second of it. She was really tired, but refused to sleep until she knew that the boy that she'd nearly killed was okay.

Pam had been so adamant that she'd been listening in on the Doctor's conversations. And that's how she'd heard that that James' corneas had been damaged in the wreck.

Pam had no real idea about what that meant. She just knew that it was her fault. Pam hated herself for doing so much damage to someone.

Especially, for some reason, him.

After Pam had been checked out, the Police had talked to her about the accident and Pam told them everything, leaving out no details that could incriminate her. She figured that if she was gonna be arrested, she deserved it. They hadn't though. Not yet anyway. And Pam was eighteen, so they wouldn't call her parents, which was a plus for her, because she hadn't called them either. She hadn't called anybody. She had no idea what she'd say to them anyway.

The Police had called James' parents though. But, they had been out of town. And, apparently, on their way.

A Nurse exited James' room and Pam stopped her. "Hey. Um… is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't divulge that information to non-family members."

Pam was really trying to maintain her composure here, but that was NOT helping. "Well… can I at least… I don't know… sit with him or something?" she pleaded.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't allow that either."

Pam almost wanted to stamp her foot like a child, but resisted the urge, as the Nurse walked away.

Pam had had enough waiting and standing on the side watching. And the sleep deprivation was really getting to her, which probably prompted making the decision to disobey the Nurse and the Doctor's and do what she wanted.

Pam quickly looked around, making sure that no one was watching her, and then she swiftly ducked into James' room, closing the door behind her.

Pam walked up to James' bed and pulled up a chair. She sat and stared at her hands, before forcing herself to look at him. Pam couldn't help but cry about what she'd done. She hated herself. Pam reached up and placed her left hand on his right. She held and clutched it tightly, lightly grazing his thumb with her forefinger.

"I'm so incredibly sorry. It was an accident. I swear. I didn't mean to…" Pam bowed her head. There was no excuse. 'Sorry' wasn't good enough. And her 'not meaning to' didn't mean a damn thing. There was nothing she could say to make this better, so she just begged. "Please be okay."

Pam looked back up at James. He almost looked peaceful and cute and she briefly wondered if a kiss would wake him up. Pam shook that thought out of her head. What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking about stuff like that?

James' hair was sticking up and, even though Pam felt creepy and weird enough, she couldn't help but reach up and smooth it down a little.

"There. Now you don't look so homeless." Pam attempted to joke, but that was lost, even on her. She couldn't even muster up a fake smile. He looked so healthy. This wasn't fair.

Suddenly James' left hand jerked up, grabbing Pam's hand on his head, and his eyes jolted open.

Pam jumped and let out a light squeal of shock.

He was awake.

**There you go! Next chapter, Jim and Pam meet! Very exciting, huh?**

**Please, and I'm talking to everyone who reads this, please review! It would mean so much to me to hear your feedback!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** This is me, owning nothing.

**Okay, so, so, so incredibly sorry for taking so long! I've had a MASSIVE case of writer's block when it comes to this story. And, I must say, concerning the short chapters, that's been accidentally/on purpose, meaning that I've known how I've wanted to begin and end each chapter, just filling in the blanks is where the problem has always arisen and is why they've been so short, much like this one (So, so sorry again!). But I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

Jim Halpert had absolutely no idea where he was.

Everything was blurry. And he was sore all over. And all he could really see was the bright lights shining over him.

Jim blinked, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the light. But they didn't.

What had happened? Jim remembered driving home from playing a game of late night basketball with his friends and then… nothing. Just lights flashing, the sound of screeching, tearing metal, and then a soft, warm voice asking him his name and telling him that he was gonna be all right. Which had actually, weirdly, given him some comfort.

Pam was completely speechless as she felt James' hand clutch around her wrist. She had no idea what to do. The last thing Pam wanted to do was freak him out more. His present situation had to be freaky enough.

Luckily Pam's squeal hadn't been loud enough to attract any attention. She would get kicked out of the hospital, if a Doctor or that infuriating Nurse came in to find her where she wasn't supposed to be.

Pam slowly took her free hand away from his, and then reached over, carefully and gently placing it on the one that gripped her wrist. "Hey. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." She tried not to alarm him.

Jim recognized her voice. It was her. Shit. He then realized that he was practically crushing her wrist. Jim hadn't even known he'd done that. It had just been a reflex. Jim then forced his fingers to snap open, jerking it back to his side as he tried to sit up, but he then quickly felt a sharp pain in his chest and left wrist. "Ah!"

"Whoa." Pam swiftly and gently placed her hands on his chest to get him to lay back down, then almost too aware that her hands were on his chest. Pam thought she must've gotten brain damage from the car accident. Who does that? "Lay back down, okay? You're in the hospital."

Jim laid back down, slightly recognizing a little too much the fact that she was touching his chest. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

Pam swiftly pulled her hands away from his chest, before picking up the bed remote and then putting it in the sit-up position. "You have a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken wrist." Pam would've mentioned the cornea thing, if she knew what that meant.

Jim rubbed his forehead, trying to force his eyes to focus. "What happened?"

Pam took in a deep breath. "You were in a car accident."

"I think I remember." Jim looked up at her, trying to see who he was talking to, to no avail. All he could see was a blurred image. "Who are you? A nurse? I can barely see you. My vision's messed up."

Pam almost wanted to hit herself upside the head. Corneas. Eyes. She couldn't believe she hadn't remembered that from school. That's when it hit her. She had damaged his eyes. He couldn't see. Pam suddenly felt another wave of self-loathing wash over her. She'd blinded him. Tears started to return to Pam's eyes, which she tried to suck up, but could barely do so. "Um, no. I'm not-I'm not a nurse. I'm…" Pam honestly didn't want to tell him, but after everything she'd done to him the last thing he or her needed, was a lie "I'm the one who hit your car."

"What?"

**There you go!**

**Please, EVERYONE…**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't gotten anything out. I been having some family problems. My Dad is sick, so... haven't had much time to write, and I'm REALLY rusty and out of it. This is VERY short, I know, but, I'm hoping this'll tide you over. A little? Lol.**

"What?" Jim's voice was angry. He had no idea what he should feel in that moment, other than anger.

Pam almost flinched at it. The anger seemed almost unnatural coming out in his voice. Although, she really couldn't blame him. "I'm so sorry." Tears flooded Pam's eyes as she tried to apologize, even though she knew it would do no good.

"'Sorry?' I'm badly hurt." Jim tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn't be yelling at her. He didn't like yelling. "I don't think there's a 'sorry' for that."

Pam could feel herself falling apart with guilt. "I know, okay. I know that. And if I could make it me who got hurt, I would."

"That doesn't do me any good, now, does it?" Jim almost didn't know what to do with himself he was so mad. He couldn't stop thinking about consequences of this. What if he couldn't walk again? What if he'd never see again? He wanted to hit the wall. But that feeling subsided when he heard the girl practically burst into tears in front of him, stopping his angry thoughts dead in their tracks.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY need something to help get my creative juices flowing back.**


End file.
